The present invention concerns a process of reducing vapour phase metallic halides with solid organomagnesium compounds as well as the reduced products obtained.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,254 describes organomagnesium compounds obtained in the solid state by an original process as well as the application of these compounds to the synthesis of anhydrous magnesium halide. The same patent also describes the application of these compounds to the reduction of titanium tetrachloride by suspension in anhydrous hydrocarbon solvent. In order to take better advantage of the solid nature of the said organomagnesium compounds, the present invention relates to their application to the direct reduction (without solvent) of metallic halides in the vapour phase.